Interviews
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou and Seto shared a first kiss. They now really want to know the truth about each other's lives. JouxSeto Oneshot


**Author's Note:** I guess this should be considered a 'drabble.' I really see no story of this. heh... ;)

Interviews

The moment he kissed him, everything felt so different.

Even the air they breathed, the world they shared, the special touch of every caressing finger, it all felt as if they've changed in the second of their lip's clash. It'd probably stay that way until their hearts will collide and crash, but the end won't be coming soon. He felt his hot hands all over his bruised body, but if one were pained by the other, it was certain for the chance of being from another. He wanted to believe that- the acceptance of a lover, a kissable dream, ideas of the forever moments were all true.

The kiss was only the start. The both wanted to search through them, even if it hurt- even if they cry their heart out, since they both knew they would one day brake. The confession of a single pup was raised, and a date was put on the table.

Seto came for Jou around seven; the two ate with sips of ancient wine and now ended up in a small café nearby Jou's house. A coffee then two was ordered, and casually they sat facing each other, keeping some kind of distance and yet- the connection were so far bounded together.

"So," He paused, collecting his thoughts in a calm manner whether it was right or wrong. "You want to know more about me?" His lips grew a smile, like how the coffee scent rested on the aura of this room.

Jou simply nodded, since the question needs any answer. His heart felt to cry out, everything, and from the connection they both had that night, Seto was willing to open all layers of his truth.

"I was brought to the orphanage around the age of four, still with Mokuba. It was still so amazing how he is still with me now, without falling apart once- since he's everything I had from the start. We were adopted to Gozaburo when I was around ten, in a simple game a chess which, easily I became the victor. But really, till this day I don't know if he meant to lose or not, but the fact that he died mattered to me more. My selfish greed, the desire to be own everything- to be everything was only in my mind. The cold childhood of parentless child built on me within the layers of pride and wrath, the person I was building through me consumed me.

"I, or he was something else more than the calling of someone else, and I grew up in the silence manner of course till now…" He paused, now looking directly at Jou, the man in front of him, facing him with interested, brightening eyes. It was as if he met him for the first time, the brilliant, handsome being facing through him.

"…till now?" Jou asked him to continue in a questioning manner.

"…well- till now I found you. For the first time in my life, I became who I truly was, and not knowing it myself, I became someone I can maybe proudly say, better. If hope was for my future, I know I lost it, but love was something just never there and maybe, just maybe it was finally here.

Our fights, the anger inside of us which I know was never meant for each other was just completely an act for something for us to entertain but now, I don't want to play at all. The first kiss, the first day, it might all be today but the first love probably is too. The feelings a man should feel, within his anger of all things, only the thoughts of that one person is only in his mind- I should really call you, my lover."

He knew he wasn't ashamed to say anything like this. These words of all confessions he never spoke of before just were splat on the table, and no harm, no mess were made.

"But really, what about you, pup?"

He replied as if he was done; now only trying to hear Jou's side. He smiled, only now it was his turn to speak. His coffee suddenly felt so hot, and he quickly placed the mug down on the table, trying to think of a way to start off his little interview.

"Well I…I lived with my family that is, Serenity, you know- and my parents but, they divorced with an obvious reason. I'd probably be mad as my mom was, since dad was always getting himself drunk and becoming a monster now and then. Serenity and mom moved out to somewhere, who knows what and dad didn't give a shit, not telling me. But Serenity came to visit me then and trade phone numbers but now we hardly talk…but I'm sure she's doing well. She is a strong person- I know." He paused, laughing to himself quietly.

"I remember once I tried to tell dad to stop drinking…and well, I got slapped across the room. Since then we stopped talking and that one struck only caused him to do it more and more. But I finally grew, taller in height and strength and once my hand went up to block his- he stopped, but still drank his ass off to god knows where. I moved out ever since I graduated high school, been living by myself since then, living off on side jobs then another, maybe wasting time.

"But really, it's a great coincidence that you and I met,"

Jou looked at Seto, trying to shorten everything and change the subject.

"Maybe we'll meet again."

"Of course we will." Seto answered almost immediately as if this was an obvious answer. Jou smiled, but the eyes beyond it were so gloomy.

"But why…?" He spoke in whisper, talking to himself. But like the interview, like the truth of his life, Seto heard it all and only smirked at the certain ponder.

"Since now you know too much about me."

"Fine." Jou murmured, but was satisfied in every way. Maybe this was the start of something different, something else than pain of someone leaving, for the layers of faces he needs to make- but the truth he always wanted.

The two stood up as Seto grabbed Jou's hands in a lean, caressing way. He was gently pulled, and lead to the car as they drove into Seto's mansion.

* * *

hope you liked.thank you. 


End file.
